fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Communist propaganda of Pokémon
ProxyCyanide had previously printed propaganda himself, although there were known skepticism about his work, there were certainly forms of propaganda which were visible, lead by ProxyCyanide and his ambassador, Masacardife, and this work took him several days to do. Writing Initially, it was written in Russian, confusing people at all of Fantendo, until an agreement was made on February 26th, 2019 to translate all of it into English, due to the fact that Russian was very difficult to read, and this was actually an agreement which was successfully preformed, so now propaganda from ProxyCyanide is now translated into English by Masacardife and another interpreter who was affiliated with the Communist regime of The Abulinov Party. Despite this, there was avid proof of people trying to read them, although they were quite difficult to read. Yet another agreement was held upon on March 6th, 2019, which allowed the usage of Russian and English on all of their propaganda, and this was technically a major leap forward for ProxyCyanide and also a few members of his group, and this was actually the case, some masters involved in creating all that propaganda were truely impressed about their work and the propaganda were yet again, more much remained similar, although posters including propaganda were usually created. The process of actually creating the propaganda involves the usage of ROBLOX STUDIO, and images are usually taken, then the screenshot is edited by Masacardife and posted online when the time is available, as usual for Fantendo policy, the images were either rated as mature or safe for work depending on the content, so this was truely a major leap forwards anyways, despite the news and important paragraphs of all the propaganda created by ProxyCyanide himself, he actually created a lot of propaganda himself, and this was actually a true case regarding all those pages. Propaganda is often misleading, for political or governmental reasons themselves anyways, and this was actually the case with all the provided propaganda as mentioned earlier. Pictures RobloxScreenShot20190306_192022559.png|A reference to Scolipede (ProxyCyanide) RobloxScreenShot20190306_192905832.png|"True words will come to us!" (ProxyCyanide) Agreements A few agreements were actually signed to help people read it better, the agreement of February 26th, 2019 doesn't contain much information so it's excluded March 7th, 2019 Agreement The agreement was subsequently signed by ProxyCyanide and Masacardife with Nikolai Sovkhariyenko by his side as well, and the agreement was truely a SUCCESS, with some people absolutely being astonished about the process himself anyways, but this was actually a very special case and this was a unlikely case, which the agreement came into fruition by itself, and this was absolutely the important cause of somewhat an interesting surprise by itself, by this point, the new propaganda was actually a very good case, although in some cases, it can be a form of copyright infringement by itself, but there were opposition to the agreement, the opposition explains that it can be a form of comeplete copyright infringement as a whole, and this remains a problem, explaining it is quite interesting. * In Canada, you can't get sued for copyright infringement until you are 18 years old, Simon made this while he was only 16, making him immune to being sued in Canada, although ProxyCyanide can recieve another lawsuit since he is 29, and is severely infringing on copyright by himself. * Opposition appeared as the communist trend in Fantendo tended to be quite dark as a whole, and this was actually a problem regardless of the situation that the article has been included in, especially if the propaganda was meant to be absolutely misleading as a whole, there were consequences for copyright infringement, including damages, fines, or even jail time for infringing on copyright by itself. * Communism as a whole is an ideology and it can be offensive to certain people as well, and this is apparently a issue with the series, because it was meant for satire, and this was absolutely a problematic case when Simon commented and replied to comments in this exact article himself independently.